1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairstyling implements and more particularly, to a barrette, which automatically adjusts the clamping force subject to the amount of hair clamped.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barrette is known comprising a base member, an upper clamping member, which has one end pivoted to one end of the base member and the other end detachably connectable to the other end of the base member, and a lower clamping member, which has one end pivoted to the base member and the other end slidably coupled to the upper clamping member. According to this design, the clamping force of the upper clamping member and the lower clamping member is not adjustable subject to the amount of hair to be clamped. When clamping a big amount of hair with this structure of barrette, the excessive high clamping force of the barrette may damage hair.